1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro-chemical analysis device used to analyze components contained in a liquid, and a method of measuring the micro-chemical and, more particularly, to a micro-chemical analysis device for analyzing components contained in human blood or urine, and a method of measuring the micro-chemical analysis.
2. Description of the Related Art
The chemical analysis device mixes a sample such as blood and urine obtained from subject and a reagent that corresponds to each measurement item contained in this object to be examined, and a density and an enzymic activity of various components in the sample are measured by a change of a tone etc. that occur because of the chemical reaction of the compound liquid. Additionally, the chemical analysis device measures density of various components in sample with sensors such as the ion sensors and the enzyme sensors that selectively respond to the component of the measurement item contained in sample.
In recent years, the chemical analysis device has become smaller in size. For example, there have been proposed a mobile chemical analysis device using a sheet-type micro reactor that can do the blood test and the chemical reaction disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent publication NO. 2002-340911. In this device, the micro reactor that injects blood that is the sample is mounted in a main body of the device, the mounted micro reactor is rotated, and blood is separated to a blood corpuscle and a blood plasma by centrifugal separation. In addition, the blood plasma that separates in the micro reactor moves to a reaction tank through a minute channel. A reaction liquid of the blood plasma and the reagent in the reaction tank is measured by using a light emission element and a light detecting element put in the main body of the device.
However, the viscosity of the sample such as blood that contains a protein, a lipid, and a carbohydrate, etc. is high. Therefore, it is difficult that sending the sample to the micro channel like the micro reactor and mixing with a sent sample and the reagent, there is a problem that it negatively affects the measurement.